Eight Kisses
by AnimeGrl2519
Summary: I love you. Eight letters. Eight kisses. One kiss for each letter as eight kisses brought them closer together.
1. Chapter 1

**Dom: I do not own the animes and if I did I would've paired Hibari and Kagome together. AND REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I DIDN'T IT WAS GOING TO TURN OUT THAT WAY! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM SUCH AN IDIOT FOR NOT DOUBLE-CHECKING IT!**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

It was a known fact in Namimori Middle High that one Hibari Kyoya and one Higurashi Kagome loathes each others existence. No one really knows why except for a few, but every time they crossed each others' path, insults comes barraging in and soon a fight starts and destroys a reasonable section of the school.

If you're wondering why they hate each other, let me tell you when it all started.

It was on a hot, sunny day...

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Stupid school kicking me out. Stupid Inuyasha. Stupid Sengoku Jidai. Stupid time-traveling. Stupid well. Stupid Midoriko and FUCK YOU, JEWEL!" Kagome screamed out the last part. The girl doesn't really care that she attracted a lot of attention whether it's a good or a bad one. She's too busy cursing out the reasons why she's furious right now. We should have all figured out that she got kicked out of Sakura High.

Our lovely miko is dressed in a white knee-length summer dress with a purple belt around her small waist. Purple flat shoes adorns her dainty feet as her long raven hair with its natural blue sheen is pulled up in a high ponytail for the exception of two stray locks framing her face as her bangs hung low, almost hiding her sapphire blue eyes.

The girl entered the office with a small, weak smile directed to the kind lady behind the counter. "Hi, I'm, uh, Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh, yes. We've been expecting you, Higurashi-san-"

"Kagome is fine," Kagome interrupted.

The lady blinked, but nodded. "Well, Kagome-san like I said we've been expecting you. Your mother has kindly given us your school records and to be frank you have great grades and it only dropped when you had those illnesses. However, the school is looking past that and welcomes you greatly. So you are starting tomorrow, I assume?"

"Yes, it'd give me time to properly move my stuff in my new apartment." Kagome smiled at her, relieved that the school accepted her.

The lady nodded understandingly, "Ah, yes. You're from Tokyo, am I right?"

"Hai."

"Well, let me be the first one to welcome you in Namimori. I hope you have an awesome time here," she chirped. "Here's your schedule and the school map. If you need any help, I'll be happy to answer your questions."

Kagome giggled at the warm welcome and took the handed items, "Thank you very much! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved goodbye over her shoulders as she exited the room. Although, she didn't expected to bump into someone; sending them both tumbling in the ground, her things spiraling out of her hands.

They also didn't expect their lips to connect because of the fall.

Both teens widened their eyes as sapphire met metallic blue. Red seeped into their pale cheeks and when they finally got out of their shock, they hastily pulled away; angry and embarrassed blushes powdered their faces.

"You should watch where you're going, little girl," the other said coolly to her despite the red hue painted on his face.

"Little girl?" Kagome was outraged. She had a recent growth spurt after her adventure in Sengoku Jidai and she was quite happy with the results. "Just so you know, I'm only an three inches shorter than you and that's pretty impressive since all of the men I came across always towers over me!"

"I don't care about all the men you met. What I care is that someone who's not in this school entered the grounds. What are you doing here, woman? Do you want me to bite you to death?"

"Bite me to death?" Kagome laughed further irritating the prefect. "That's the lamest threat I've ever heard!" She exclaimed.

A tick mark appeared on the boy's forehead, "Kamikorosu."

A tonfa suddenly appeared in his hands that gleamed in the sun light. It was poised to attack the girl and not a moment later it moved along with its holder.

Kagome's laugh stopped as she spotted the weapon in the other's hand. Her eyes widened when the boy moved swiftly and attacked. Instincts kicked in and she back flipped out of the harms way.

"Wao," surprised etched the boy's features. "Hardly anyone dodges my attacks."

"Well, I'm not just anyone," Kagome retorted and shifted her stance to a defensive one.

The boy smirked, "Why don't we find out how strong and fast you are?" He's back on his offensive stance.

Kagome smirked as well, "Bring it."

"Kamikorosu."

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

Now, that you know the reason why, why don't we continue on with the story? How kisses brought them closer.

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

**Dom: So this has been in my iPhone for a year now and I just want to post it so I can delete the note and just continue it here in my laptop. The chapters will vary and you will be possibly confused in the future chapters, but for now please enjoy AND I'M SORRY AGAIN. ALSO THANK YOU GUEST READER FOR REVIEWING BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T IT'LL PROBABLY BE LIKE THAT FOR A LONG TIME. I'M SO EMBARRASSED NOW, BUT THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: A bit of OOC so yeahhhh**

**~O*~O*~O*~O***

2nd kiss

When a certain Arcobaleno discovered Kagome, he immediately set out to recruit her in the Famiglia. She's strong enough to hold against the strongest Guardian and that's impressive. She's quick, kind, smart, rational, and calm-headed. Though when angered she can be vicious, cold and deadly. All the traits Reborn needed.

Kagome also has strange abilities like her miko powers and it was a bonus for Reborn to find out she has Snow Flames. A very rare flame these days. In fact, there are only two Snow-users in her generation and those are the Bertesca Decimo, Gelaro and Varia's own Snow Guardian, Yuki.

As Reborn did a background check on Kagome, he also pulled out her family tree and it turns out that Yuki and she are cousins.

Surprise was Reborn's only reaction.

Reborn knows about Kagome's and Hibari's...rivalry and he did not need another pair of rivals within Tsuna's Guardians. Yamamoto and Gokudera as well as Hibari and Mukuro are enough he thinks. So he will meddle yet again.

Of course, Tsuna wouldn't like it, but since when did he start caring what Tsuna thought?

Reborn laughed maniacally as he thinks about his plans involving the Snow and the Cloud Guardian.

Somewhere in Namimori, the two mentioned people sneezed in unison while a shiver runs down their spine. They can't help, but think that something bad is going to happen to them.

Tsuna came waltzing in with his two best friends in the school peacefully, which was weird.

_'Is Hibari-san on patrol?'_ He thought. "Ne, Yamamoto, where's Kagome-chan?" He asked, dreading the answer. _'Hiiiieeee! What if they crossed paths? They're going to demolish the whole school; they're worse than the Mukuro-Hibari rivalry! Well, if they did destroy the school it wouldn't be that bad...'_ Tsuna trailed off, but shook his head, _'No, it would be!'_

"Well," Yamamoto rubbed his neck uneasily, "Last I heard she was going to the Yearbook room."

Tsuna sighed in relief, but realized a second later, "Wait, isn't the Yearbook room near the...?"

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto nodded with grim expression etched into their handsome features.

BOOM!

The three second-years took cover as a wall in the second floor exploded. A light thud was heard and when they peeked out of their hiding spots, they saw Kagome kneeling on the ground with one leg; one of her arms were holding a sword, supporting her weight.

"Weapons aren't allowed at school, right?" Yamamoto turned to his friends and they nodded. "Then why do they have theirs?"

"Che," our favorite silver-haired bomber grunted, "they're Hibari and Kagome. No one is stupid enough to go against them."

The other two agreed.

A silhouette starts to materialize out of the dust on the damaged area. It was their school's prefect.

The two combatants glared at each other. It was tense and silent.

Ice starts covering Kagome's sword; it quickly formed into a bow. Making an arrow out of ice, she positioned it on the icy string, pulled and let go. This happened in a second or two.

The arrow whistled in the air before breaking into three and aiming to the male Guardian.

The Cloud deflected the projectiles with one swipe of his tonfa and jumped down. As he landed on the ground, he immediately attacks the third-year.

"Sugoi!" Tsuna muttered loud enough for only Yamamoto and Gokudera to hear.

They nodded, speechless.

It was always like that between Hibari's and Kagome's fights. It was like watching a dance. A deadly, dangerous dance. Their spectators are always rendered speechless when they watch the battle between the two of the strongest Guardians.

The principal and director along with Boreen-sensei exited a room. When the two men saw the damaged building, their blood pressure shot up as they clutched their chests 'cause of the painful constricting of their hearts in their bodies.

The little sensei merely smirked as his cap shadowed his onyx eyes, hiding the evil glint.

"HIBARI! HIGURASHI!" They yelled in frustration and in anger. "STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!"

The two teens halted their movements; surprise that their superiors finally had the courage to stand up to them. They both put away their weapons and deactivated their flames. Slowly walking towards the two fuming men and one amused chibi-sensei, they turned away from each other whilst crossing their arms.

"Do you have any idea how much it cost to have repairs?" The principal asked, angrily. "No, you don't!" He answered for them.

The director turned to the prefect, "Hibari, I thought you love this school. That you're going to protect it. That you're going to 'bite people to death' when they don't follow the rules. What happen to your promise?" He questioned.

The raven-haired teens chose to be silent, thoroughly ashamed of their actions, but still too proud to admit their mistakes.

Boreen-sensei cleared his throat drawing the attention to him, "I think I know a way to settle their feud."

Tsuna's jaw dropped and his eyes grew, _'Stop meddling, Reborn!_' He shouted at him in his mind.

"There's a school production coming up, am I right?" The sensei asked the teens to which they nodded slowly.

"And it happens to be 'Cinderella'. Why don't we let Higurashi-san here be 'Cinderella' and Hibari be 'Prince Charming'? That way they will learn how to get along," Boreen-sensei shrugged.

Kagome's and Hibari's eyes widened and they simultaneously opened their mouths to refuse and argue. "There's no way I'm going to be in a play and I'm not playing to be that person's" they pointed at each other in indignation, "love interest! I rather lick the ground!"

The three senseis were impressed by their synchronization.

"Like they say, 'Great minds think alike'," Boreen-sensei chuckled cutely. "Mah, it's settled then. Kagome being the lovely princess and Hibari as the charming prince."

"Him? Charming?" Kagome snorted in disbelief.

Hibari heard it and glared, "Like you're lovely."

The competition of glaring resumed and the audience swore they saw electricity passing between them.

_'For people who's observant and smart, I can't believe they are both dense,_' Boreen-sensei shook his head and sighed inwardly. _'Or maybe they are just in denial.'_

Days passed, the word spreads that Hibari and Kagome will be playing the major roles in their school production despite not auditioning for the parts. Major drama people were outrage at the fact and they don't believe that this was their punishment for destroying the school. If this were the only way to get the big parts, they would've done so.

The drama people were not the only group of people who were furious at the news. Kagome's fan club as well as Hibari's were livid.

Of course Kagome's fan club can't really say anything about Hibari since they are terrified of him. On the other hand...

Some members in Hibari's were huddled together and whispering about the issue.

Kagome passed by and one girl saw her. A sneer became apparent on her face. "I can't believe she get to kiss Hibari-sama. She probably asked Boreen-sensei to be Cinderella and Hibari-sama to be HER Prince." The girl said with the others agreeing.

The raven-haired third year heard the jealous whisper and rolled her eyes inwardly. "Bitch," she muttered to herself, "don't assume things too quickly. Many die because of assumptions." She then scoffed at the idea of liking her part in the play. "And as if I would love to kiss that teme," she growled.

Though weeks flew by there haven't been threatening notes dropped in her locker. All of the whispering about the play stopped and Kagome was a little suspicious why they stopped.

**PLAY**

Two dancing figures are seen on the stage. They both danced gracefully and majestically as they stare at one another with such a loving and adoring gaze. One might think it's real.

Only the keen observers and the people who knew the two best knows that underneath those masks are the gaze of cold, burning hate they hold for each other that still rages in their person.

Kagome and Hibari were smiling lovingly to each other for the sake of the play.

"I hate you so much," Kagome hissed softly—so Hibari can only hear—through gritted teeth.

"Well, for once there's something we can agree on," Hibari twirled the younger teen within his arms. He marveled momentarily at the mesmerizing sight of Kagome's blue gown spinning in the air before going back to its original place.

Kagome's blue off-the-shoulder ball gown suited her eye color and complexion. The silver mask with blue vine-like designs that covered the upper part of her face made the silver specks in her sapphire blue eyes popped. Her feet adorn simple white high-heeled shoes. Her hair was up in an intricate bun with strands framing her heart-shape face.

Hibari wore the traditional 'Prince Charming' costume and it looked magnificent on him and he totally looked like a prince. He, like Kagome, wears a mask that covers the upper part of his face though the color was black with navy blue vine-like designs.

The clock tower chimed telling everyone the time, which is midnight.

"Cinderella" gasped, "I need to go." She pulled away from her prince and started exiting the balcony through the huge double, oak doors.

The "Prince" caught her elbow and gripped it firmly, yet gently. "What do you mean you need to leave? The party hasn't ended."

"I very well know that my lord," "Cinderella" told him, "I just—I just need to leave," she shook his arm away from her person and ran, pulling her dress up to avoid tripping.

"Wait!" "Prince" runs after her, but due to her slim and small size she can easily go through the crowd unlike him. "Miss, wait!" With his very recognizable voice, the women surrounded him. "Excuse me ladies," he asked them politely, but his eyes were fixed on the girl that caught his attention for tonight. When he escaped from the clutches of the women, he dashed through the throng.

"Cinderella" exited the ballroom without looking back. She was almost to her carriage when her shoe fell off her foot. She was about a few meters away from it and she was going to get it back, however, the "Prince" burst out of the doors. With one last glance to her shoe, she turned and ran.

"Missus! Please wait a moment," he tried to catch up to her, but to no avail. "I don't even know your name," his spirit seemed to leave his body as he saw her disappear from his sights, riding into her pumpkin-like carriage.

"Milord?" A nobleman—Yamamoto played this part to pass his Drama class—around the same age as the "Prince" walked beside him. "Who was the fair maiden?"

"She—she was going to be my future bride, but I guess not."

The "nobleman" nodded then something caught his eye, "Is that her shoe, milord?"

The "Prince" picked it up as a glint entered those metallic blue eyes of his, "Sir, do you mind if you help me with this little goal of mine?"

"No, of course not, milord," the "nobleman" bowed.

Then the curtains closed.

An annoyed expression overcame Hibari's face, "I can't believe I'm doing this," he growled as he stalked off to his dressing room to get ready for the next scene.

Yamamoto laughed, "Ma, ma, Hibari, relax, would you? Do you realize how lucky you are that you have Kagome-chan as your partner? Many envy you!"

"Well, they can take my place for all I care," Hibari huffed. "**I **never wanted to do this." His eyes then widened when someone whacked him upside the head. His eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Only one would have the courage to do that.

"Tch, stop whining like a baby," Kagome scoffed as she held the rolled-up script, indicating that it was the object she hit Hibari with, and started reading her lines. "You're not the only one who's suffering here," she glared at him in her peripheral vision. "So just suck it up and be a man."

Hibari was about to take out his tonfas when Yamamoto pushed him behind his back, "Ah, Kagome-chan! How are you doing?"

"Horrible. My face feels heavy. These pins," she pointed at her hair, "is making my head hurt. The dress is itchy. The corset is suffocating me and these heels are killing me. You boys got it easy," she rolled her eyes then walked away once she heard the make-up people calling her for a retouch.

Yamamoto released a sigh in relief.

"Hn," Hibari grunted and let the helpers do their job on fitting his next costume.

**PLAY (SKIPPING TO THE WEDDING)**

The curtains opened again and it showed Hibari in his princely costume though it was white and gold this time. He was standing next to the altar with the priest (Reborn) and Yamamato (best man).

When the music played, Kagome entered with a thin veil covering her face. Although, the veil at the back stretched on for what it seemed to be forever.

Many gasped at the sight. She was a beauty. A goddess.

Her gown was pure white and strapless. The bodice hugged her curves in the right places and there was a silver attachment attached on the bodice. It was flared out, almost in ruffles, below her waist.

Her hair though was styled simply. It was side-braided in a loose fishtail while little blue flowers in her braid. A silver crown lay atop on her head, securing her veil.

Hibari's breath got caught in his throat once he saw the girl who always annoys him. There was something different about her. Something mesmerizing. Something beautiful.

"Ne, Hibari, you're gonna catch flies if you don't close your mouth," the priest said cutely.

Hibari turned to him and glared at the chibi priest. The "priest" just smiled at him with a tilt of his head.

When Kagome was almost to the altar, Yamamoto pushed the somewhat dazed Hibari forward. The older boy took the hint and walked towards his "bride-to-be".

Blushing a pretty pink when the older boy offered his arm, Kagome hooked her arm through his as they continued forward.

"Ano," Kagome mumbled, "y-you look ch-charming," she had trouble getting the word out. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, but the keen observers noticed that it was darting around unnoticeably.

Hibari glanced at the raven in the corner of his eyes, "You look lovely," his grip on her tightened, but in a comforting way.

Kagome's blushed darkened, but everyone noticed that her smile widened even more adding more to her beauty.

"Dearly beloved and honored guests: We are gathered here this day in the sight of God and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows," the "priest" started before turning to the "groom", "Do you, Prince Henry Charming, take this woman, Ella Tremaine, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I DO'."

Hibari held her hand and looked at her lovingly, "I do."

Yamamoto and Reborn (though Yamamoto doesn't know that) exchanged glances when they saw the way the two were looking at each other. Either they are really good in acting or…

Reborn cleared his throat before resuming his part of the play, "Do you, Ella Tremaine, take this man, Prince Henry Charming, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I DO'."

Smiling, she answered, "I do."

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

Silence.

The two exchanged rings as the priest was announcing his last bit.

"By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Slowly, Hibari removed the veil. He cupped her face with one hand and leaned closer until there were only couple inches left.

The audience held their breath. It was the anticipated kiss. This was the main reason why most student body purchased the tickets for the play. They wanted to see the two rivals kiss.

Plus, it was the first time the school was allowing this kind of scenes. Usually, they just cut it off by closing the curtains or turning the light off when the actors were about to kiss.

"Are you ready for this?" he muttered as his eyes unconsciously drifted down to her lips.

Kagome laughed softly, her eyes glowing with mirth, "No, not really."

It was weird how earlier they were just fighting and now…

Hibari smirked, "Neither am I," that was the last thing he said before his lips slanted over hers. Their eyes drifted close automatically when the contact was made.

Shrieks, screams, yells, and applause were heard. The whole theater erupted in a pandemonium when the most awaited kiss finally happened.

Kagome gripped his shoulders and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled away, they were out of breath. Soft blushes painting their faces. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. Their foreheads connecting.

The older boy didn't know what made him do it, but he pecked her lips once more. He knew she was shock by the wide eyes. After all, it wasn't part of the script.

"…and they lived happily ever after!" the narrator finished. She was shocked that their lead actors can pull off a realistic kiss that took everyone's breath away.

The curtains closed.

"SUGOI!" Yamamoto both clapped them on their shoulders, "You guys were awesome! If I didn't know better, you guys like each other!"

Both ravens raised a brow at that, "That was called acting," they said in unison. Glaring at one another when they realized it.

Yamamoto sweat dropped. Their relationship is constantly changing, it's hard to keep track whether they are in good terms or bad.

The curtains opened once more to introduce the actors and the whole people who too part in it. Be it props and whatnot.

The "royal couple" was told that they were to be introduced together so they will have to be together when they walk.

The two teens did so albeit begrudgingly. Kagome hooked her arm through his.

When it was their time to be introduced, they smiled and waved at the audience, whom were all getting crazy. Well, Kagome smiled and waved. Hibari just stood there.

As they were about to bow and say goodbye, the crowd chanted and pointed at the couple in the middle, "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

"A-Ano," Kagome scratched her cheek awkwardly.

The crowd continued to chant even louder and the others were just staring at them expectantly.

Hibari inaudibly sigh. He's getting a headache at the noises from the herbivores. Grabbing her arms and pulling her closer, he captured Kagome's lips once more, shocking her thoroughly.

The crowd's noise got notched up even higher if that was possible as they witness the kiss.

It lasted for several seconds before he pulled away, yet his hands stayed around her waist.

Kagome blushed and the only one that seemed to notice was the male who was holding her though her blush turned into anger in a quick second when she saw the smirk that slithered in his lips. She knew that he saw.

_'Grrr,'_ Kagome thought as she pouted.

**~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

It was Monday. Two days after his humiliating day, Hibari entered his office to do some paperwork when he stopped in his stride.

His sharp grey-slate eyes narrowed even more, making it more dangerous-looking.

Someone was in his office before he did.

He slowly walked towards his desk and raised a brow when there was a small purple box on top of his desk. He picked it up and opened it.

His eyes widened momentarily.

It was silver bracelet with Hibird and Roll charms attached. He closed the box once again.

He spotted a small envelope near his files; he opened it and read the small note.

Neat, printed handwriting met his sight.

_Hibari,_

_Thank you for telling your fan girls to stop bothering me. I really appreciate it. Take the gift as a token of my gratitude._

_Kagome _

_P.S. Don't even try denying it. I know it was you. You're the only one they will listen to._

_P.P.S. You're not half bad at acting. You should consider acting for a job._

_P.P.P.S. Oh, you're also dead to me for giving me that unexpected kiss after the play. _

Hibari's lips twitched. He doesn't know whether to be amused or not. He just tucked the small note inside the envelope and put it together with the gift.

Too bad he didn't notice the tiny extra note of Kagome.

_P.P.P.P.S. You're not a bad kisser as I thought you would be XD :P_


End file.
